U.S. Pat. No. 7,392,046 discloses a method and apparatus for automatic diagnosis and resolution of wireless network malfunctions. A network malfunction diagnosis is done by comparing information gathered from a plurality of wireless network components to a predefined set of rules. The comparison may be performed using comprehensive query language capabilities. The method is limited by the predefined set of rules available for diagnosing the malfunction.